Eren Gets Punished
by ForTheGloryOfHumanity
Summary: Eren gets punished for his rude behavior by his Commander and his Corporal. (Basically, I was disappointed that I could only find a few SNK threesome fan-fictions and decided there needs to be more, so here you go.)


**Eren Gets Punished**

The members of the Scouting Legion were all gathered in the dining hall, sitting in various tables, conversing with one another, as they ate. All conversations suddenly halted when an enraged boy stood, and began yelling at the person seated across from him.

"Shut the fuck up Jean!"

The boy was furious and didn't seem to notice he was getting himself a lot of attention.

"No, you shut up Jaeger. All I said was that I would love to fuck your sister until she was unable to walk. Stop being such a little bitch."

He lost it.

He yelled, "I SAID SHUT UP!" and threw his tray of food at the smirking boy.

Jean quickly threw himself out of the way to dodge, which sent the food flying behind him and onto a long pair of perfectly polished boots.

"You missed, idiot."

Jean was laughing hysterically until his hair was roughly yanked back.

A deep voice spoke up from behind him, "I think that'll be enough from you."

He began shaking as he recognized the familiar emotionless voice that had just spoken to him.

"I-I'm sorry Corporal, Eren started it. He was th-"

"That's enough," he released his grip on Jean's hair, before looking up at the boy who was standing there frozen in horror.

The dining hall was silent, and everyone could hear the nervous gulp that traveled down Eren's throat. He found himself unable to move as he stared at Commander Erwin and Lance Corporal Levi as they both gave him stern looks.

"As for you, you shitty brat, you just dug your fucking grave."

Levi's tone was terrifying. Eren felt everyone's eyes on him, and he wanted to just run away. His legs had a different plan of action however, and ignored his desperate request. All he could do was stand there, paralyzed, as boots covered in food clicked across the wood floors, coming closer and closer to Eren as they moved around the table. Heavier footsteps followed behind the lighter, graceful ones, until Erwin and Levi were standing in front of Eren as everyone stared, with their jaws dropped.

"You thought it would be okay to make some huge fucking scene and interrupt everyone's peaceful dinner with your idiotic actions?! Then, in your brainless fit of rage, you thought it would be a good idea to throw your food at that other dumb brat?! Well guess what, you piss-pot. That was a huge fucking mistake and you will pay for soiling my boots. How dare you disrespect your Corporal by carelessly tossing food all over his boots, and how dare you disrespect your Commander by making a fool of yourself in his dining hall and arguing with another one of his soldiers. I don't care what the reason was for your idiocy just now. You have fucking done it this time. You will stay after dinner and clean the entire dining hall. Then, you will hand-wash every last plate, bowl, cup, fork, knife, and spoon until they are fucking spotless. Do you understand me?!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Levi narrowed his eyes, "Good. When you are done, you will meet me in Erwin's office, in order to scrub and polish our boots. Make sure you scrub your hands thoroughly before you do. I don't want filthy hands touching our boots, okay, you stupid brat?"

"I understand…"

"Tch," Levi turned on his heel before angrily stomping away, cursing under his breath.

Before Erwin turned to follow he looked down into Eren's eyes, with a serious look on his face.

"Eren, I do not tolerate my soldiers acting in such a manner, and I do not tolerate disrespect towards any of my soldiers. I better not ever see that kind of behavior again."

"I'm sorry Commander, it won't happen again."

"I'm holding you to that statement."

He turned to greet all the eyes that were still watching the scene before them, "I'm sorry everyone, you may continue eating, and go back to whatever it was you were talking about."

The room slowly got noisy again, as people began to turn back to their food, and pick up their conversations.

"I will see you in my office when you are through cleaning."

Erwin turned and followed the path Levi had just taken out of the dining hall.

Eren let out a breath of relief, feeling he was finally able to breathe. He slowly turned to his table of friends who hadn't yet followed everyone's lead around them, and still sat in silence.

"Uh, sorry for making a scene guys… I guess I let my anger get out of hand…"

Jean scoffed, "You always do."

Mikasa shot him a glare before turning back to her brother.

"Eren… I can stand up for myself, you already know this. There was no need for that. Next time, I can deal with this horny idiot myself."

"Hey! What the fu-"

He was quickly cut off, "Shut it."

He did as told.

"I'm sorry Mikasa…"

"Do you want me to stay and help you clean?"

A blonde-haired boy suddenly spoke up, "Mikasa, I don't think that's a good idea… If Corporal Levi found out you helped Eren, he would get very upset…"

Mikasa folded her arms, "Che! I'm not afraid of that vertically-challenged grump."

"I think Armin's right, Mikasa… If you helped I would probably just end up in more trouble…"

She stood up and stared into Eren's teal eyes, "Are you sure…?"

"Positive."

He sat back down, and watched in silence as everyone finished eating and people began leaving the dining hall. Eventually everyone cleared out until the only ones left were Mikasa, Armin, and Eren.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around him, "I love you. Goodnight Eren…"

He hugged her back, "I love you too, Mikasa. Goodnight."

He gave Armin a hug as well, and Armin wished him luck before he left with Mikasa to head back to their rooms.

Eren stood in the empty dining hall alone, and he let out a deep sigh. As he looked around at all the tables covered in food and trash, he found himself wanting to cry. His anger problems had really fucked him royally this time. He cursed to himself as he gathered all the dishes and emptied them into the trash before piling them in the sink. He was already exhausted from having to gather up all the dishes, but his punishment was _far_ from over. Hours passed as he scrubbed dish after dish until he deemed it up to Levi's insane standards. He scrubbed so much that he felt his hands were going to bleed. When the sink was finally empty and all the dishes and silverware had been scrubbed, he nearly dropped to the floor and cried tears of joy. His celebration was quickly shut down as he glanced towards the clock to see the time.

"Fuck! It's already ten o'clock?! Shit!"

He scrubbed his already aching hands with soap and quickly made his way to his Commander's room. He carefully knocked three times, hoping he hadn't woken anyone up, and hoping he wasn't going to get yelled at for finishing up so late.

A tall, blonde haired man opened the door, "Ah Eren, come in."

He stepped to the side and let Eren enter, before carefully shutting the door behind him, and locking it.

Levi was sitting on the couch in Erwin's office with his legs crossed, giving Eren a very irritated look.

"Took you long enough, you damn brat. I nearly fossilized waiting for you to get here. Did you stop to take a shit on the way here and the shit just wouldn't come out? What took so damn long?"

"Uh no sir, it just took longer than I thought it would to wash all of the dishes… I'm sorry…"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Well, hurry up and come here."

Eren hesitantly did as told, and walked towards Levi, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Get on your knees."

Eren's eyes shot open, "Wait, _what_?"

Levi lifted an eyebrow at the suddenly frantic boy, "I said get on your knees. Do you not remember me telling you earlier that you would come here to scrub and polish our boots? You really are an idiot."

Eren's face became really red, at the misunderstanding. He mentally slapped himself as he got down on his knees before Levi. Levi uncrossed his legs and stared down at the boy before looking over behind him.

"Erwin, please grab the wash rags, the bucket, the soap, and the shoe polish."

Although Levi was under Erwin's command, Erwin still did as told, and placed everything Levi had asked for at his feet.

"Thank you, Commander. Now Eren, get to it. These boots better fucking spotless when you're through."

He held out one of his legs, as Eren nervously swallowed. He picked up a wash rag and dipped it in the water, before putting soap on it, and using one hand to grab the filthy boot that was being held in his face. He washed the boot to the best of his abilities, as Levi stared at him intensely, not saying a word. He could feel Levi's eyes burning onto him as they judged his every move. Not to mention another pair of stern eyes judged him from behind as well. After a few minutes, he decided the boot was clean enough, and so he washed the other boot just as precisely as he had washed the first. After he was done, he set down the wet rag, before picking up a dry one and wiping Levi's boots until they were dry. He was about to use the same rag he had used to dry the boots off to polish them, before Levi interrupted him.

"No, use a new one. That one is dirty."

"Oh, okay…"

He picked up a new one and placed the one in his hand next to the wet one. He started to polish Levi's boots, as Levi relentlessly glared at the boy while he worked. When he was done set the rag down next to the other two, and stood up to stretch. As he was stretching a deep voice spoke, scaring him.

"Did I give you permission to get off your knees, brat? I don't think so. Get back down."

Eren quickly plopped down to his knees, and stared up at his angry Corporal.

Levi's cold grey eyes scanned over his boots, "Hmm… What do you think, Erwin? Do they look clean enough to you?"

Erwin cleared his throat, "I think he did a decent job, they look fine to me."

Levi slowly rose to his feet, "Well alright, then I suppose you can sit now."

He walked past Eren, and leaned up against the desk behind him, as Erwin took his place on the couch in front of the kneeling boy.

"Uh, give me your left foot…"

Erwin only slightly lifted his left leg, because his legs were much longer than Levi's and there was not as much space between him and the boy, as there was when Levi was sitting there.

Eren selected a new rag and carefully soaked it in the water, before ringing it out. He hissed as the ringing of the rag sent pain through his sore hands.

Erwin caringly asked the boy, "Does it hurt?"

Levi was quick to speak, "Don't pity the brat. He got himself into this mess by making a fool of himself at dinner. Get to work Eren. I better be able to see myself reflected on his boots when you're through."

Erwin remembered that Eren had in fact disrespected one of his soldiers and made a scene at his dining hall, and hardened his stare as he returned it to the boy in front of him. Eren put the expensive soap on the rag, and began washing the boot in his hand. He was completely focused on the task at hand, and failed to hear the delicate footsteps behind him. His concentration was broken and he let out a gasp as slender fingers wove themselves through his messy brown hair. His hands froze and he quickly turned his head to the side.

"C-Corporal, what are you d-"

The fingers harshly gripped the thick hair and turned his head back to face Erwin.

"Did I say you could stop what you were doing? I don't believe I did. Continue."

Eren shakily continued to scrub the boot he was holding, as Levi's hand roamed through his hair. He had finished his Commander's left boot and started scrubbing his right one when a warm breath suddenly tickled the back of his neck. He shivered at the warmth, and his hands froze up again.

"I said continue."

Eren gulped, and tried his best to scrub as Levi's lips ghosted over his neck. He finished washing the other boot, and set the wet rag down in the pile of dirty ones. He used his shaking hand to grab hold of a new rag, and wiped off the wet boots until they were dry. He picked up the last dry rag, and was about to start polishing Erwin's boot when a wet tongue hungrily licked up his neck. He yelped and dropped the rag. As he was frantically starting to rise to his feet, strong arms pushed him back down.

"You aren't done yet. Continue, you shitty fucking brat."

Eren looked up at his Commander, with his teal eyes full of shock. Erwin just grinned down at him and held out his left boot. Eren nervously chewed at his lip as he began polishing the boot. He felt the warm breath return to his neck, and tensed up. He bit down on his lip as Levi started placing kisses on the nape of his neck. He continued polishing, while fighting not to say anything or make any defiant noises. The last thing he wanted was to piss his Corporal off even more than he already had in one day. He finished up the left boot and began on the right one, trying hard to not be effected by the barrage of kisses his neck was receiving. He lost composure though when Levi sunk his greedy teeth into the pulse on his neck. A strangled moan escaped his lips, and he could feel Levi grinning onto his skin after he did. It took every ounce of will power he had to finish polishing Erwin's other boot as Levi teasingly sucked marks all over the boy's smooth neck. When he was finally done, he threw the rag in the pile, and dipped his hands in the water, before wiping them off on his pants.

"Corporal!"

He moaned onto his neck, "Yes Eren?"

"I-I'm finished…"

Levi pulled his mouth away and inspected his work.

"You did a poor job, but I guess it will have to do. I'm sure Erwin is just as impatient as I am right now, and is tired of waiting to give you your final punishment. Am I right?"

Erwin smirked at Levi deviously, "Correct."

"Then it's settled, here's your last punishment for the day."

Levi smoothly pulled the cravat from his neck and tied it tightly around Eren's eyes.

"C-Corporal?! What are you doing?!"

"Did I fucking stutter? I said this is your last punishment. You _dare_ question your Lance Corporal and your Commander?! How _rude_! That deserves another punishment!"

Levi pulled his hand back and spanked Eren, hard. Eren yelled out in pain, and scrambled to get to his feet, only to have a boot he had so delicately polished a few minutes before harshly pressed into his shoulder, forcing him back down.

"Tch, you still want to try to defy me? You will regret that decision."

He lifted his boot and pulled back Eren's head forcefully, by his hair. Eren groaned in pain.

"Erwin shut this brat's mouth for me, will you?"

Levi released his grip and kicked the boy forward and onto Erwin's lap. A large pair of hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him back off of the large lap. They then slowly snaked their way down Eren's chest, and pulled his shirt off, before tossing it to the side. The calloused hands returned to his now-bare chest, and continued exploring for a few seconds before pulling away. Eren couldn't see what was going on, but he suddenly heard two shirts being unbuttoned, followed by two zippers being pulled down. He was filled with fear, imagining all the things that were probably about to happen to him. He was not prepared for this. He had no idea they had _another _punishment in mind, after he scrubbed their boots. He wanted to run away, and get the fuck out of this office but Levi terrified him and so did Erwin. So instead of running, he knelt there frozen, and helpless, just waiting. Erwin took Eren's smaller hands into his, and brought them to his hard chest. Eren knew what he was asking for and ran his hands over the solid body. His timid hands mapped out the layout of his Commander's build. He had strong shoulders, prominent collar bones, a solid chest, and impressively carved abdominal muscles. He explored the man's body curiously as small hands traveled up and down the length of his own back. He tried to stop it, but let out a needy moan as the hands went to his chest and twisted his sensitive buds. Hoping to get out of the office as soon as possible, he mimicked the action and did the same to his Commander, earning himself an unexpected gasp.

Levi spoke up, "What a good boy."

Hands made their way from his chest, down his hard stomach, and to his waistline. They rubbed at his crotch through his pants. He groaned and twisted the nipples he was holding harder. Erwin bit his lip and enjoyed the sight before him. Levi unbuttoned Eren's pants and unzipped them, slowly, making sure to tease the boy. Eren was closely caught between two very powerful men. One was touching him all over, and the other was letting him touch him all over. Much to his surprise, the situation left Eren getting harder and harder by the second. Eren pressed his lips to Erwin's strong neck and delicately placed kisses everywhere he could. He found himself getting turned on by the touches he was receiving and licked and nipped hungrily at the skin, while Levi pulled his pants down to his knees. His tongue found the sensitive buds on the hard chest, and caressed them lovingly. Erwin moaned deeply, and it went straight to Eren's dick. Levi noticed and chuckled.

"It looks like he's enjoying his punishment a lot. What a fucking masochist."

Levi tugged down Eren's boxers to his knees as well, and squeezed at his firm ass. Eren wanted to please his Commander, and make up for his mistake earlier. He took hold of Erwin's already opened pants and pulled them down, releasing his struggling member. The Commander hissed as his hard cock hit the cold air, but quickly began to groan as Eren took him into his hand. Eren really hoped his current state of shock wasn't apparent on his face. He couldn't see the man's dick, but as he pumped it, he realized Erwin was very well endowed below. As Eren pumped Erwin's huge dick in awe, Levi sucked on three of his fingers, while watching the boy eagerly try to please his Commander. Once he deemed his fingers wet enough, he removed them from his mouth and trailed them around Eren's twitching hole. Eren gasped and was about to speak out, but a firm hand grabbed his jaw, and pried it open. Another large hand found the back of his head, and forced it down harshly onto the large dick he was holding. He choked and panicked, but the hand held him down. He released his grip and frantically breathed through his nose as the large hand worked his head up and down. He cried out in pain around the thick cock, as a finger pushed into his rear. He fought to lift his head but was no match for the hand gripping his hair. Tears welled up in his eyes as Erwin's cock was forced down his throat. Erwin was obviously enjoying the fact that Eren had no gag reflex. Levi watched the boy get his mouth fucked, as he pushed another finger in and stretched him further. Eren had never had anything done to his ass before, and Levi was being rough with him. He groaned onto the cock in his mouth, and struggled to breathe through his nose. Levi added a third finger and stretched him a little bit longer, before losing his patience all together.

"I can't wait any longer. Here's your final punishment, brat. I'm going to fuck your pretty little ass as hard as I possibly can, okay? You are going to beg me for more while you suck Erwin off and make him feel good. Understood?"

Eren moaned in approval, unable to actually speak, or nod his head.

"Good."

Levi pushed himself slowly into Eren, and Erwin pulled the boy's head back, just to make sure he wouldn't bite down on him. Eren's mouth hung open, with his lips still attached to Erwin's cock through a trail of saliva and pre-cum. He cried out in pain as Levi forced himself inside him.

"Fuck, you are so goddamn tight."

Erwin untied the cravat around Eren's eyes. Eren blinked and focused his eyes on the sight before him. His Commander had his right hand in his hair, his left hand was holding the cravat, he was grinning hungrily, the huge dick his lips were connected to stood tall covered in his saliva, and his muscular body was on display nicely. His eyes widened at his current view, and he bit down on his lip from the pain of Levi slowly moving himself in and out of his ass.

"I took the blindfold off so I could see those pretty eyes of yours as you sucked my dick, so don't keep me waiting."

Eren nodded and moved himself down and started licking the head of his Commander's cock. Levi started to pick up his pace, as Eren sucked on the tip of Erwin's dick and looked up into his eyes.

"Mmmmh," he ran his large hand through the brown hair.

Eren started bobbing his head up and down, trying real hard not to break eye contact as Levi began pounding into him. It hurt really badly at first, but it had begun to feel kind of good after a while. The fact that he was currently being fucked by his Corporal _and_ he had his Commander's dick in his mouth, made it feel much more pleasurable. He eagerly bobbed his head as he used his hand to pump the part of his dick that wouldn't fit into his mouth. Levi leaned over Eren and started sucking on his neck, as he pounded deep into the boy. Eren worked on making his Commander feel good, but desperately needed the attention himself. He set aside his pride, desperate for touch, and pulled his head back to speak.

He continued to pump the wet dick as he spoke, "Corporal…"

Levi moved his lips up to Eren's ear and moaned into his ear, "Nnnh, call me Levi…"

"Uh, L-Levi…"

"Yes Eren…?"

He thrusted his hips harder aiming to hear some moans. He ended up getting exactly that.

"_Ooohhh_, oh my god, please… Please touch me…"

Levi smirked, "If you promise to moan my name…"

He moved himself in and out of Eren's warm ass knowing he wouldn't last much longer, so he planned to make the best of it while he could.

"I promise I will."

"Good boy."

He reached around and grabbed Eren's needy member, which made a hungry moan leave his lips. Eren refocused on his task and sucked Erwin's cock while Levi fucked him hard and stroked his dick in rhythm. Levi changed his angle and found exactly what he had been looking for. Eren didn't know why, but his thrusts started to send shockwaves of pleasure through his body. He eagerly sucked and moaned, loving the feeling of Levi's dick going deep inside of him.

Soon it became too much to handle and he pulled his head back, "Levi, fuck! That feels _amazing_! Don't stop Levi! Please Levi, don't stop!"

Levi went as hard as he could and hit Eren's sweet spot every time. He felt Eren tensing up in his hand and knew he was close.

"Levi I'm so close! Oh, yesyesyes! Levi! Levi! Oh god! _Levi_!"

Eren came hard in Levi's hand and Levi let out a deep moan as he finished inside the boy at the same time. They both panted and struggled to catch their breath.

Levi spoke first, "I'm fucking tired. Erwin, trade spots with me."

The tall blonde stood and the panting black-haired man took his spot on the couch. Eren stood up off of his knees, but bent over and rested his hands on thighs. Erwin greedily took in the sight of his stretched ass on display, with cum dripping down his thighs.

"_Mmm_, it seems you are wet enough, so I'm just going in. I've waited long enough."

Levi chuckled as Erwin desperately grabbed Eren's hips and forced his huge cock inside the boy. Eren's eyes widened and he yelped in pain. Levi saw the tears forming in the boy's eyes and knew Erwin's cock was rather large and from personal experience he knew that it must have hurt, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eren's. Eren was shocked at first by the sudden touch, but soon melted into the kiss. He kissed the soft lips back, and let the tears roll down his face. Levi kissed him lovingly, and wiped away his tears with his thumbs as Erwin moved himself in and out of the boy. When Erwin picked up his pace, Eren reached up and desperately grabbed Levi's hands, and intertwined their fingers, squeezing, and moaning into the kiss. Levi let him hold his hands and pushed his tongue into his mouth. He explored and ate up every moan the boy had to offer him as the Commander fucked Eren as hard as he could. Eren's tongue worked with his, and wrestled his lovingly as his ass was taken roughly. Erwin had already been given head for quite some time, he already got to enjoy the sight of Levi fucking the boy senseless, and Eren's ass was really tight around his dick, so he already felt himself coming close to the edge. Eren pulled his head back and broke the kiss as he desperately gasped for air. Erwin bucked his hips forward, and gripped Eren's hips tightly. Eren groaned loudly, unable to be quiet, and Erwin sped up.

Eren squeezed Levi's hands as Erwin thrust himself into the boy a few more times before crying out "_Ooooohhhh_!" as he finished inside the boy as well.

The Commander removed himself and quickly plopped down next to the smirking Corporal, and panted heavily. Eren released his grip on Levi's hands and let his arms hang as he caught his breath. Once his breathing was somewhat normal, he stood all the way up and stared down at the smirking men who were sitting on the couch.

Levi spoke, "Jaeger, you're a fucking mess. You've got our cum dripping all down your legs. Tch! Go to your room, and clean yourself up."

"Uh, y-yes sir!"

He frantically pulled up his pants and threw on his shirt on as the two men watched from their spot on the couch. Once he was dressed he ran towards the door, and turned to speak before leaving.

"Goodnight Commander and goodnight Corporal…"

"Goodnight Eren."

"Night filthy brat."

Eren's face turned a dark shade of red before he waved goodbye and rushed out the door, and down to his room. He wobbled his way to the bathroom, and soaked in the tub and cleaned himself before painfully making his way to his bed and passing out, completely exhausted.

-x-

He didn't wake up until tomorrow around noon. He threw on some clothes and rushed to the dining hall, so he could get some lunch. He tried hard to walk as best as he could without drawing attention to himself as he approached his usual table.

He sat down, "Hey guys…"

Everyone said their hellos to the boy. Mikasa looked him over, with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay? You look really tired."

"Oh, uh yeah," Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm just tired from all the cleaning I had to do…"

A cocky voice spoke up, "What a pussy. You just had to wash a couple dishes, Jaeger. Stop complaining."

Eren looked back to a certain table he often glanced at and clarified that his Commander and his Corporal were seated there, eating. A huge shit-eating grin covered his face before he turned to stare at Jean. A familiar scene began to arise as Eren stood up and raised his voice.

"Oh yeah?! I dare you to say that again, you bitch!"

The dining hall again quieted, as everyone turned to stare.

"This again…?"

"You'd think the kid would learn…"

"What an idiot…"

"Seriously…?"

Levi angrily gripped the cup of tea he was holding as he saw the boy making another scene. Upon seeing the huge grin plastered on his face however, he couldn't hide the faint smirk that found its way onto his lips as he said under his breath, "That goddamn brat…"

**The end.**

Notes: I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
